


Untitled

by TinyBeautifulTales (MikeandHarveyTime)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeandHarveyTime/pseuds/TinyBeautifulTales
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: FrostI chose this drabble because it is the exact opposite of frost :)





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading! :)

_I want an ‘l,’_ Louis murmurs, out of breath, into the place near his ear. He’s making these small, shivery whimpering sounds and clenching his toes against Harry’s back.

 

Knowing that Louis is close, Harry turns his attention to the warm, fragrant spot under Louis’ ear. Despite knowing that Louis is talking about his tattoos for his mom and Gemma, he fears trying to talk about it now, fears that the exertion of fucking Louis or his own emotions would choke him up, _Yeah? Where?_

 

Fingers pressed down, just enough to be significant, Louis whispers, _Right here._

 

Harry can't breathe. 


End file.
